Fast and the Fearless
by N. Halifax
Summary: Elliot and Olivia go undercover for street racing! An FBI agent teaches them to do basic's! Casey is attracted to him immediatly but Elliot has something against him! Find out what happens! Lots of twists in the story, they begin at chapter 2! EO develops
1. Chapter 1

"were can we find this guy?" Elliot said as he looked at a file and a picture of another perp.

"well he got arrested couple of times for street racing. So probably around that group." Munch said as he went over to the picture.

"well we need to get in there if were going to find out if he did it." Fin said standing by Munch.

"how the hell we do that, not one of us can drive fast without a siren and people moving out of the way for us." Olivia said as she stood next to all of her fellow detectives.

"I called in a favor, his going to be here soon." Cragen said as he got off the phone. All the detectives looked at each other.

The next 45 minutes they all sat at their desks by their computers trying to do more research on their perp.

Finally an attractive guy that looked in his mid-twenty's walked in wearing black converse, blue jeans, and an AC/DC shirt. No one looked up until Fin saw him.

"Converse and band shirts who else then James Griffin." Fin said as he got up.

"Fin, I didn't know you where in this squad. What's up man?" James said as he shook Fin's hand.

"not much, chilling and working of course, what are you doing here?" Fin said.

"My C.O. called me and told me SVU had a case." James said as he looked at the other detectives, they stood behind Fin.

"oh yea sorry, guys, this is James Griffin, we worked in Narcotics together, he was one of the best undercover cops, until he transferred into the FBI. James this is Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, and my partner John Munch. " Fin said.

"nice to meet all of you." James said. Casey walked in and put some files in the cabinet. James looked at her and smiled. She turned around and smiled at him.

"James Griffin this is Casey Novak, she's our ADA, James is FBI." Fin said.

"nice to meet you, Casey." James said as he put his hand out.

"right back at you, James. Nice shirt by the way. " Casey said smiling as she shook his hand. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and gave each other a smirk.

"well thanks, I like your hair, red, looks good on you." James said. Casey smiled.

"good line, please stop flirting with my colleagues, I would appreciate that, now lets go meet the captain." Fin said as he pulled James by the shirt.

"what no flirting with family, or ex-girlfriends and now colleagues, damn dude you're killing me." They heard James say as he walked to Cragen's office.

"feeling very giggly, now?" John said as he looked at Casey. She looked at him.

"shut up, john," She said smiling and walked past him to get coffee. John smiled and looked at Olivia and Elliot who were smiling.

"she's going to kill you one of these days, John," Elliot said as he sat on a desk. Fin came out of the office and stood next to Olivia.

"how old is he, like 23?" Elliot said looking at Fin.

"when we first met he was 25, which was 2 years ago, so now his 27. Trust me this guy is good, amazing at being undercover, FBI took him so he can train detectives and other agents how to be undercover at certain jobs." Fin said.

"Olivia, Elliot, come in here." Cragen yelled out from his office. Both detectives went inside, Elliot closed the door behind him.

"what's up?" Olivia said as the captain sat behind his desk.

"this is James Griffin, you probably met him already, his going to teach you two how to go undercover for street racing, Griffin explain the plotline and give them their folders." Cragen said.

"ok, guys, Elliot your now Matt Parker, your going in as my older brother, I'm going in with you guys cause this is more complex then just teaching you, Olivia your now Erica Jefferson, your going in as Elliot's girlfriend, your folders contain ID's with your new alias's, also a rap shit of your past crime's which a lot of people will ask you about, so have that memorized, I already put it in the computer so if anyone try's to look you guys up online, there will be history under your new names, any questions?" James asked as he handed them each a folder.

"yea, one, why am I going in as he's girlfriend?" Olivia asked looking at James.

"cause girls that have boyfriends that race, talk together, and me going as his girlfriend wont work cause they wont tell me thing." James said smiling.

"got it." Olivia said as she smiled.

"you guys are taking the rest of the day off, Griffin will teach Elliot how to do car racing, Olivia your learning the basic car stuff." Cragen said as he got up.

"thanks, if you need anything call me." Cragen said shaking hands with James.

"yes, sir." James said.

"so where going now?" Elliot said as he looked at James.

"yup, first lesson take off that tie, and pull your shirt out of your pants, never tucked in, got it?" James said looking at Elliot.

"yea." Elliot said as he pulled his shirt out of his pants. James went to talk to Fin. Elliot and Olivia stayed in the back.

"this guy is going to get on my nerves fast" Elliot said in a low voice to Olivia as he took off his tie. She just smiled.

"ok let's go, see ya Fin, bye Casey." James said smiling.

"Bye, James." Casey said smiling as he walked out of the squad room. Olivia and Elliot followed him.

When they walked out of the building they saw 2 amazing looking cars parked, they where completely tricked out and looked like racing cars. One was orange, the other green.

"these yours?" Elliot said looking at James.

"the orange one, green is yours. Follow me. " James said as he threw the keys to Elliot and got into his car. They arrived 45 minutes later at an empty parking lot. Olivia and Elliot got out of the car and looked at James as he grabbed a book from his car.

"Olivia, you need to study this, cause these girls talk about cars believe it or not, Elliot come here, I have to teach you to actually do car racing." James said as he handed Olivia a book. Elliot went to James side.

"well this is going to be fun." Olivia said as she flipped threw the book.

"you don't have to read everything, just the main stuff like what NOS is and for what type of engine its used." James said smiling.

"well that's better," Olivia said smiling and looking threw the book.

"ok, Elliot, this a powerful car, it goes 100 MPH in under 10 seconds, so when you drive it you have to control it. Or otherwise you're screwed when you hit a tree." James said smiling as Elliot got in the car.

"well thanks for the warning." Elliot said smiling as he turned on the car.

"well yea, go to that wall and hit the gas until you come up to us and then hit the brakes. Don't turn the wheel to much cause you'll loose control and if you smash that car FBI will be on my ass." James said smiling as he went to sit on his car, Olivia sat next to him looking threw the book.

"alright." Elliot said as he turned the car around.

"what the hell is NOS it doesn't say anything in here?" Olivia said looking at the book and then at James.

"its Nitrous Oxide Systems, it releases extra oxygen into the engine. This means that oxygen detectors in modern cars pick up the extra oxygen and add more fuel to the a/f mixture. This means the engine will pack a harder punch than it typically would, in the form of an instant flywheel horsepower gain. In other words it makes the car goes faster then it would normally. Not a smart idea to be used by amateur drivers, that's why I didn't install it in Elliot's car." James said smiling.

"wow, how do you know all of this?" Olivia said with an amazed look on her face.

"I went undercover for street racing for 2 months just so I know the vibe of the whole scene, and I have been into cars since I was little so this stuff comes naturally to me cause my dad and brother are mechanics." James said smiling as he watched Elliot coming, speeding by them.

"well his going to have fun with this." Olivia said smiling as she watched him hit the brakes. James smiled and looked at Elliot as he got out the car.

"good job, do it again so you can feel comfortable going full speed." James said still sitting on his car.

"again?" Elliot asked looking at him.

"well were going to be here all day, so might as well get comfortable doing this." James said as he got up and grabbed a water bottle and took a drink and sat on his car. Elliot said nothing and got in the car. Olivia just starred at both of the guys then looked at the book again.

Elliot turned the car around and went at the end of the parking lot. He passed by them and hit the brakes. Before he could get out of the car he heard James.

"do it again." James yelled out. Elliot got out of the car and went over by them.

"are you kidding me? How long do I have to do this until you actually teach me something I can use?" Elliot said as he stood by James. James got up from the car. Olivia watched and said nothing,

"your going to do this until your comfortable going full speed, which your not right now, give me a break I'm just trying to do my job, watch me do it." James said as he got into Elliot's car and went toward the end of the parking lot.

"what is it with this guy?" Elliot asked Olivia as leaned on the car next to her.

"relax, give him a break, he knows more then us, so just go with it." Olivia said as they both watched James pass full speed by them and spin the car into a complete stop.

"I'm not letting you do the spin into a stop until your comfortable going full speed, so I suggest getting in the car and going full speed again." James said as he walked by Elliot and sat on his car. Elliot said nothing and got in the car. Olivia said nothing and looked at the book.

"you want a bottle?" James said as lifted his water bottle and looked at Olivia.

"no thanks, I'm good." She said still flipping threw the pages.

"you have something leather to wear?" James said as he looked at Olivia.

"excuse me?" She said looking up as James.

"for the race, what your wearing now is good for a detective, but do you have like a leather jacket or something for the race, cause the girls that hang around there dress more..how do I put this..um.. edgier, then just jeans and a shirt." James said looking at Olivia.

"yea, I think I have a leather jacket." Olivia said smiling. James smiled.

"ok, good, at least you'll be easy to go undercover for street racing." James said as he watched Elliot.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! SHOULD I KEEP WRITING THIS STORY OR NOT? ITS UP TO YOU! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot went over to his sister's house, she invited him for dinner. He was sitting and eating as he looked around and saw a familiar face on one of his sister's picture. He got up and looked at it.

"you ok, El?" His sister, Emily, said as she looked at him.

"who's this?" He said as he picked up the picture.

"that's an old boyfriend, his name is James, we broke up." Emily said and looked at her plate.

"it's the guy that broke her heart" His other sister said. Elliot could not believe the guy that was teaching him to go undercover today, hurt his sister. He knew he didn't like him when he first met him.

James was having dinner with Casey. He asked her out after he dropped off Olivia at the precinct. Elliot came to there table side.

"James can I talk to you outside for a second" Elliot said starring at James, looking angry. James looked up.

"oh Elliot, if this is about the car, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow." James said smiling.

"Now!" Elliot said in a louder voice. James looked at him. Casey looked at Elliot and then at James.

"ok, excuse me, Il be right back." James excused himself as he looked at Casey and followed Elliot outside.

"dude, what's so important you have to interrupt my date?" James said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"you dated my sister" Elliot said starring at him.

"what?" James said as it came as a shock to him.

"you dated my sister, and you hurt her, she cried over you for a week." Elliot said looking mad.

"oh wait.. Stabler.. huh…Emily Stabler, right?" James said looking at him.

"yea, what did you cheat on her, what did you do?" Elliot said as he came close to his face.

"no, I don't know why she would cry, since she cheated on me," James said getting in Elliot's face. Elliot hit him, James looked up and tackled him to the ground.

"don't ever say that my sister did something like that!" Elliot yelled out, as he punched him, James fell on his side.

"its true, I wasn't suspicious, I caught her making out with a guy, in my apartment!" James yelled out as he tried to get Elliot off of him.

"fuck you, my sister would never do that." Elliot said as he felt a hard blow to his head by James. Elliot fell on his back. James got up and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"don't try to fight me, you realize I can get you off this case by making a phone call, but I'm not going to do that since your partners with Olivia and I don't want to make her work with someone else." James said watching Elliot holding his head. Just then a couple of voices from behind James interrupted them.

"damn, Johnny, what the hell did you do?" A guy who looked Hispanic walked up behind James and looked at Elliot on the ground. More guys were standing behind him.

"nothing just some sibling rivalry, this is my brother Matt." James said as he put his hand out for Elliot. Elliot realized he had to keep it professional and go along with the undercover plan. He grabbed James hand and pulled himself up.

"does he race also?" one guy said.

"yea, his going to be with me, he races, and his girlfriend will be with him on Saturday night," James said.

"alright, see you then, dog," The first guy said as he shook hands with James. Elliot and James watched them walk away before they said anything.

"you need a doctor?" James said looking at Elliot.

"Il be fine." He said as he walked away. James knew that starting a fight with one of his undercover cops wasn't the greatest thing, but he wasn't going to have him switched cause he knew he was the right guy for the job. He went inside and sat across Casey.

"what was that all about?" She asking looking at him.

"nothing, we just had a little disagreement." James said smiling.

"maybe a big disagreement, your lip is bleeding." Casey said as she handed him a napkin.

"oh, thanks" He said as he wiped his lip. His phone rang.

"Griffin." He answered it.

"hey, it's Fin, I got a question." Fin said as he was looking through some papers.

"Oh Fin, Hey, what's up?" James said. Casey looked at him, she couldn't believe how cute he looked. She smiled as she watched him.

"what the hell is Death to the Red? I tried looking it up but nothing came up. You know what that is?" Fin asked.

"yea, it's a local band, my friend is in that band. Why?" James said as he took a sip of his water.

"cause one of our undercover guys said he had that written on his car. So I was just wondering, do you know when they're playing?" Fin asked.

"yea, they have a concert tomorrow night, at a local concert hall. You want me to go, and see if I see him there?" James asked as he took a glance at Casey and smiled as he saw her looking at him.

"well you go, and we'll come, one more question. Why do they call their band that?" Fin said as he wrote things down.

"cause the lead singer made the band after he saw his girlfriend cheating on him with a guy and she was a redhead. Dude you're a detective do some research." James said.

"yea, yea, shut up." Fin said and hung up the phone.

"sorry about that" James said as he closed his phone.

"its ok, what were you guys talking about? I got that it was about some band." Casey said as she took a sip of her water.

"yea, the guy there looking for had Death to the Red written on his car, so Fin was trying to find out what that was, which is a band, that one of my friends is actually in." James said smiling.

"maybe his in the band?" Casey suggested.

"I saw the picture of the perp, and I know all the band members, so his not in it, but if he had a ex-girlfriend who was a redhead then he probably loves the band." James said smiling.

"so the lead singer made a band cause a girl cheated on him?" Casey said smiling.

"yup, with his best friend, I'm going to the concert tomorrow do you want to come?" James said smiling.

"sure" She said smiling.

It was 6pm the next night and James went to pick up Casey to go to the concert. He knocked on her door.

"hi," She said as she opened the door.

"hey," He said as he gave her a hug.

"do I look ok for a concert?" She asked as he walked in. She was wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans that were tight on her.

"you look perfect, what about me, how do I look?" James asked as he looked her up and down.

"you look very cute." She said as she looked at him. He was wearing a Death to the Red t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and converse.

"you always wear converse?" She said as they walked down her stairs.

"well when I was in high school, I skateboarded and the guy that sponsored me owned a skateboarding shop so everything was free as long as I wore his stuff well I did skateboarding competitions." James said as he opened the door for her.

"you have to teach me to skateboard one day, how come you don't do skateboarding for a living?" she said as he came in the car.

"I did a move that wasn't so smart and broke my ankle and I can't do a kick flip now, so there wasn't a way I could go professional with my ankle, and I would love to teach you." He said as he looked at her and gave her a smile.

They arrived at the concert Fin was in the corner, he gave James a nod when he walked in, and James nodded back. Elliot walked in with Olivia on his side, he gave Munch a nod when he saw him by the bar. All the detectives were dressed in street clothes, wearing jeans and t-shirts.

"alright guys Death to the Red is about to come out, let me hear you scream!" A guy yelled over the microphone. The whole audience went crazy. Most of the lights went off. All you can hear was the voice.

(_written like this is song part, heard in background)_

_best friend, worst thing, she's been cheating, friend deceives she leaves, red hair in my face how I hated it…_

The voice sounded so familiar to Casey, she didn't see a face until the beat kicked in and the lights went on. The audience went crazy.

Drown the pictures in kerosene cause they don't mean a thing to me, you kissed him just like me when I realized I loved you, but no more apologizing cause I don't want to hear your drunken reasoning...

Casey noticed the lead singers face, she knew him from high school, her ex-boyfriend.

_Best part of believe is the lie, Il sing these words to you and hope you choke on your lies, and Il watch you fall cause that blue dress looked so good with your red hair, hope you choke cause you look so good in blue, so good in blue…_

Casey looked in astonishment, not wanting to believe that the song was about her. She knew she kissed his friend during prom when she got drunk, she also wore a blue dress to prom.

"you ok?" James yelled over the music as he looked at Casey.

"yea, I'm fine." She yelled back.

_I'm not the jealous type but you got me looking through blinds, and now I'm trying to forget everything that reminds me of you, so Il fall just cause I know you wont catch me…_

The lead singer jumped from the stage, as the guitar solo started, he crowd surfed as the security jumped in to pull him out, as they pulled him on the stage, the lead singer caught a glimpse of James and then looked next to James, Casey was starring at him. He stood there starring at her, as the bass player came from behind him and pushed him, so he would start singing.

Thanks for creating this pain, cause this pain made me write these words for you, and look who I am, know I still love you , where is your boy tonight, I hope he is gentleman, maybe he wont find out what I know you where the last good thing about this part of town…

The lead singer kept taking glances at Casey, but tried not to look. James noticed that they were looking at each other.

"you guys know each other?" He yelled just enough so she could hear him.

"yea, in high school" She yelled back. James looked at her and then at his friend on stage and then realized the song was about her.

"oh, so you're the redhead?" James said smiling.

"I think so, I got drunk at prom and kissed his friend. I didn't know he felt so bad about it" She yelled over the music. James smiled.

"you realize you broke his heart right?" James whispered into her ear just soft enough so she could hear him over the music. The lead singer saw him whispering to her.

_This song will deliver you the words I cant say, these friends are, new friends are golden._

The lead singer yelled out when the music stopped. James looked up and knew it was directed to him. The crowd went insane with cheering, all of his band members looked at him, cause they knew it wasn't part of the song. The lead singer went backstage. The bass player looked at him and then grabbed a microphone.

"um.. we'll take a break were coming back, so don't ask for your money back" The bass player said as he took off his guitar and followed the lead singer. All of the band members followed him.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing? We have to get out there and finish the concert" The bass player said as he watched the lead singer, Jason, grab a water bottle.

"dude, I can't do it, she's out there," Jason said as he took a sip of water.

"yea, and she's with James." The drummer said as he peeked at the crowd.

"dude, the I know this sucks but we have to get out there and finish it, or they wont give us another gig to play here." The bass player said.

"fine, lets do this" Jason said as he got up. The band members followed him. The audience cheered as they came out. Jason tried not to look at Casey or James. The band started another song.

The record wont stop skipping and the lies wont stop slipping. I'm sorry but did the knife in my back get in your way…

Elliot came to James side.

"what the hell was that?" He said looking at James.

"nothing, did they see him yet?" James asked.

"no, Fin and John are still looking for him." Elliot yelled over the music.

_The only girl who ever gave me the time, only wanted five of mine, you're the first person I loved and you're the first to make me think of suicide…_

"look in the middle, he might be by the mosh pit," James yelled out.

"alright Il tell Fin." Elliot said and walked away.

Your just the girl all the boys want to dance with and I'm just the boy who's taken to many chances, last night I saw my world explode, your dropping an I'm sorry like I'm still around, well I got an idea why don't you just drop dead with your red hair ambition...

"you going to be ok?" James yelled out as he watched Casey starring at Jason, who was trying not to look in her direction.

"yea, Il be fine. Lets go get a drink" She said pulling him toward the bar. He followed.

_This has been said to many times that I'm not sure if it matters, but it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming into microphones for attention, I know this hurts, it was meant to, my mouth moves too fast you cant figure it out, I hope he chokes or crashes his car, with your lipstick still on his face…_

Casey and Mike went to bar and ordered drinks. John walked away and went with Fin in the center of the audience to look for the perp.

_I forgot love is going out of style, well you always had good fashion sense, he was touching your blue laced dress, his hand where mine was supposed to be, well I guess I'm too much of a gentleman…_

Elliot nodded at James showing that they found him. Olivia came to his side.

"fin and john will follow him, he likes the band so try and get him backstage, so they can watch him." Olivia said not looking directly at James. James just nodded.

_Is my love more then you bargained for? I'm dying to be him, and for my kid to have half your genes._

"lets go" James said as he pulled Casey by her shirt. She followed him backstage.

"hey James, what can I do for you?" A guy wearing a shirt that said _security _asked James as he shook his hand.

"I need a favor." James said shaking his hand.

"you name it." The security guy said.

"ok, I need you to go out and say that you have a contest going on and someone will get to come backstage, I need you pick him and let him be backstage." James said as he pulled out the perp's picture.

"you got it." The guy said and headed for the stage.

Jason looked at the side of the stage and saw Casey walking with James. She looked at him, he starred at her for a second and turned to the other side of the stage.

"his going to go backstage soon, keep your eyes on him." James said as he stood next to Fin. Fin nodded and pushed John to the side so they can watch their perp.

"Ok guys, were having a contest were choosing one person from the audience to come and hang out with the bands, backstage, were choosing this randomly, so you cant really effect your chances, were going to pick… you right there in the red shirt. You can be backstage for the rest of the show." The security guy said over the microphone as he pointed at the perp. The guy went through the crowd and the other security guard let him backstage.

"You and Elliot go backstage, Il tell the security to let you in." James said as he stood next to Olivia. She nodded and went toward Elliot. James nodded at the security guy when Olivia and Elliot approached the backstage, the security guard let them through.

"go with Fin backstage." James said as he came by John. He nodded to the security guys to let in. They got through.

"how do you know all of these security guys?" Casey said yelling over the music.

"this was the place I hanged out when I wasn't skateboarding, so I know almost everyone who works here." He said smiling. Olivia came by them.

"we need to divert all the security guards from backstage, Fin wants to question him, or in other words threaten him, but not use his badge." Olivia said.

"what his pulling his thug routine?" James said smiling.

"I guess so." Olivia said yelling over the music.

"he is so predictable, excuse me, I have to go get beat up." James said smiling as he downed his drink and walked away from the girls. They gave him a weird look. They watched him flirt with a girl and get punched by her boyfriend.

"oh, that must hurt." Olivia said smiling. James tackled him and punched him two times. The guy grabbed James shirt and pulled it off as they were fighting. Casey stared at his body amazed how much muscle he had.

All the security guards ran over to them as the guy gave a good blow to the head to James. The security guards pulled them apart and dragged James to the side. He was bleeding on the side of the head and his lip was bleeding as the cut from the fight with Elliot opened. He had a cut by his eye. Casey followed the security guards as they dragged James out. She was smiling the whole time, thinking how sexy he looked when he tackled the guy to the ground.

"James you have to stop fighting!" One of security guards yelled at him as he handed James an ice pack.

"I'm drunk, what? It was a misunderstanding" James said as he placed the ice on the side of his head.

"you hit on his girlfriend, that's not a misunderstanding…. Can I help you?" The guy was yelling at James, and stopped when he saw Casey.

"she's with me, relax, Todd, why don't you go and break up some mosh pits" James said smiling.

"shut up" Todd murmured as he through a bandage at him and he left the room.

"you ok?" Casey said smiling as she sat next to him.

"yea, Il be fine" James said smiling.

"your bleeding everywhere, you took some hard blows," She said as she put a napkin on his lip.

"thanks" He whispered, as he got close to her face. She leaned in and kissed him. He dropped the ice pack and put his hands on her waist. She put her hands on his neck.

"hey Todd…" Jason yelled out as he opened the door, but stopped when he saw them kissing. They both looked up. Jason said nothing and walked out. They both looked at each other. James jumped up and followed Jason outside.

"look, man, I didn't know" James yelled as he followed him. Jason turned around and starred at him.

"you might not have known when you brought her here, but you knew after, and you still went after her!" Jason yelled. Casey stood on the corner of the door and listened.

"it was a long time ago, get over it and stop being such a pussy!" James yelled at him. Jason smiled and put his hand on James shoulder.

"that's funny, here's the funny part." He said as he punched James in the stomach. James fell on the ground and started coughing.

"get up, your women is watching, you asshole." Jason said as he watched James rolling on the ground and looked up at Casey and walked away. James said nothing and rested his bloody head on the cold floor, well holding his stomach. Casey watched in astonishment, amazed at how much pain she caused to her ex-boyfriend.

"again" Todd said smiling as he stood above James and threw his shirt at him.

"shut the hell up." James groaned still holding his stomach.

"come on, get up" Todd said laughing as he helped James up and walked him over to the room where he was before. James lay down on the sofa.

"man, your just getting in fights tonight, it's your new record." Todd said as he handed him water and aspirin. James took it and drank it.

"now get him home before he ends up in the hospital" Todd said looking at Casey and walking out of the room.

"are you ok?" Casey said sitting next to James. He said nothing and just nodded.

"here you didn't put the bandage on your cut earlier." Casey said as she opened the bandage and put it on his head.

"thanks" he whispered as he looked up at her.

"your welcome." She said smiling.

They walked out of the concert hall with everyone else following them.

"how's your head?" Olivia asked as they walked.

"it's ok, did you guys get anything out of him?" James asked as he looked at Fin.

"yea, he thought I was Nancy German's brother, and he kept apologizing, so we just have to find out who she is" Fin said as he pulled out his car keys out of his pocket.

"well have fun with that, you two ready for more training tomorrow?" James asked as he looked at Olivia and Elliot. They smiled and nodded.

"oh before I forget, you two have to kiss at least once well at the race, cause your boyfriend and girlfriend, and these people make out mostly well at the race, cause racing is a turn on for them. Goodnight." James said smiling as he got in his car, Casey was smiling as she got in next to James, Fin and Munch laughed as they got in their car. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, neither said anything.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was really drunk that night." Casey said as James was driving her home.

"yea, I know, its ok, we all did stupid things when were drunk, trust me I know, I have a lot of those moments" James said smiling. She smiled.

"yea, but I still feel bad for what I did. I didn't know I hurt him that much. I actually am sorry for what I did." Casey said looking out the window.

"I'm not the person you should be telling this to, he should know that" James said as he took her hand. She looked at him and smiled and nodded, knowing she had to talk to Jason.

"well thanks for the date and driving me home" Casey said as they appeared in front of her apartment.

"It was my pleasure, you want to hang out tomorrow?" James asked looking at her.

"yea, I would love that." She answered smiling.

"ok, good, Il call you tomorrow. Goodnight" He said smiling.

"Goodnight." She replied smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek. James watched her go into her building and smiled the whole time.

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the parking lot around 7 in the morning. James was already there laying on his car and starring at the sky.

"morning sleeping beauty" Olivia said as she saw James.

"right back at you" James said smiling as he sat up. Olivia smiled.

"Why you smiling Olivia, I was talking to Elliot." James said laughing at his own joke. Elliot looked up and rolled his eyes.

"not a morning person, just as well, I got you guys coffee." James said as he got off the car and handed them each a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Olivia replied and sipped the hot coffee.

"no problem, did you guys study any of the material?" James said as he sat on his car.

"I learned what the most popular color for a racing car is, and what the most popular exhaust system is." Olivia said as she leaned on the car.

"good, did you do any practice runs Elliot?" Travis asked looking at Elliot, who was still annoyed with him.

"No" Elliot answered, not even looking at him.

"ok, look Elliot I know your still pissed at me but you have to work with me or at least be civil and get along with me." James said as he got off of the car.

"I am being civil if I wasn't being civil you would be the first to know." Elliot said looking angry.

"first of all don't threaten me, second I can't do my job if your going to act like an asshole towards me." James replied looking annoyed by Elliot.

"am I missing something here?" Olivia asked looking confused and not knowing what they were talking about.

"James broke my sister's heart and the accused her of cheating." Elliot said loudly and got in James face.

"she broke my heart and she was cheating on me. If you don't put that behind you I will be forced to take you off this case." James said loudly and getting in Elliot's face.

"ok, why don't we cool off and get breakfast or something." Olivia said getting in between them, trying to get them out of each other's face.

"go ahead, I don't even want to work with you," Elliot said totally ignoring Olivia.

"well if I do take you off this case Olivia will have to work with someone else, I don't want to make her work with anybody else, you know what I'm not going to fight you again, I'm going to go get something to eat. Il meet you here at 8," James said and got in his car and drove off.

"El, you seriously have to put that behind you and we need to finish this case, I don't want to work with someone else on this case." Olivia said looking at Elliot as he sat down on the car and looked at the ground.

"I know, I need to get over this, lets go get breakfast." Elliot said and got in the car. Olivia followed him.

Casey went into the concert hall where she was last night. She saw Jason sitting with his band and getting ready for tonight's concert.

"which chord are we using?" The bassist asked as he was tuning his guitar.

"well tonight its…." Jason started to say but stopped when he saw Casey walking up to them.

"um.. we have to go set up the drums, let's go" The drummer said and got up, the other band members following him.

"you were very good last night" Casey said trying to fill in the silence.

"thanks" Jason said weakly and got up.

" I'm sorry about what happened prom night" Casey said trying to talk to him.

"It was long ago, forget it" Jason said not looking at her.

"I am sorry, really, and I don't want you to feel bad"

"yea so go out with my other friend and then show up here, were I can see you, that really shows how much you regret it" Jason said as he took he guitar.

"I do regret it, and I'm sorry…"

"sorry that you got caught" Jason interrupted her and grabbed some papers.

"no, sorry about what I did, I was drunk, I didn't realize what I was doing, I'm sorry I hurt you, I really am" Casey said following him.

"whatever, it was long ago, forget it" Jason said walking into his dressing room.

"please talk to me, cause I really feel bad about what happened that night" Casey said watching him grab a shirt.

"what do you want me to say, its ok, baby, I forgive you, if you want me to lie then fine I'll say that" Jason said looking pissed as he took off his shirt and put on the other one.

"look I know I made a mistake but I just want you to know that I am sorry, and you don't have to forgive me, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry" Casey said watching him and realizing that he was totally different from the last time she saw him, he was a man now.

"fine I know your sorry, anything else?" He said watching her and knowing he was still in love with her.

"no," Casey said in a weak voice wishing she could say something else.

"fine, and thanks for apologizing it means a lot" he said as he walked over to his stuff and grabbed a hat and put it on backwards.

"yea, of course, so you like being in a band?" Casey asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"yea I do, what do you do?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm an ADA" she answered with a small smile, glad that he kept the conversation going.

"good for you, you were always smart, I'm glad you didn't throw away that potential, I have to go rehearse, it was nice seeing you again, it really was" He said as he walked past her and gave her a small smile.

"just one more question" She said after him, he stopped and turned around.

"you name the band Death to the Red after me?" She asked. He showed a small smirk and shrugged. She smiled as she watched him go on stage.

"Elliot lets race" James said after doing a couple run's with Elliot it was already 3 in the afternoon and they have been practicing all day. Elliot and James were trying to be nice to each other since both were annoyed with each other and the hot weather wasn't helping the situation.

Elliot was only in his white tank top that he always wore under his shirt and in his jeans, Olivia was in a pink tank top and her hair was up in a ponytail, James was shirtless and just had his jeans on. There were water bottles everywhere, since they drank a lot of water since it had to be at least 90 degrees outside.

Elliot got in his car, and James got in his, Olivia grabbed a water bottle and sat on the ground and leaned on the wall since it was cooler there because it was in the shadow.

"were going to go from that wall to this one, don't crash the car." James said and then took off going to the other wall, Elliot following him, they turned their cars around and got ready to race. They both gave gas and raced to the other wall, James came in first.

"next time don't give it full speed at the start of the race, feed it speed after you get half way to first gear, lets do it again." James said as he grabbed a water bottle and turned the car around, Elliot followed him. They raced again, this time Elliot came in first.

"good job," James said as he got out of the car and took his water bottle and leaned forward and poured it over his head, Olivia looked up and saw the water go down James chest she smiled and looked back down at her book.

"tonight is the first race you guy's remember your alias?" James asked as he grabbed a towel he had in his car and wiped face.

"yea" they both answered in unison.

"here's the address to where were getting together tonight, meet me here at 9 and then will go over there around 10 cause that's when it usually starts" James said as he handed Elliot a piece of paper.

"well I'm going to go. You guys have any questions?" James asked as he took his shirt from the car.

"what do I wear?" Elliot asked

"um.. jeans and shirt but Olivia you need something leather and a little more um… how do I put this…um… feisty" James said feeling uncomfortable.

"ok" Olivia said smiling when she saw he was uncomfortable.

"ok, good, Il see you guys tonight" James said putting on his shirt.

"oh before I forget you should practice that making out before you do it over there cause I don't want you guys to look like your doing for the first time over there" James said smiling. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"now you see why I didn't want her to have another partner, well have fun, see you later, and Olivia if someone gets in a fight there you cant do anything since you're a girl and in this type of thing they just watch, the boys fight." James said smiling and got in his car and took off.

"so…leather huh?" Elliot said trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"yea…um… making out… how do we deal with that?" Olivia asked as she stood up.

"um…I guess we just get it over with" Elliot said. Olivia just nodded.

"ok, but no tongue and no hands on face so we can see around, deal?" Olivia asked knowing that this was going to be a very awkward night.

"deal, so hands are on…?" Elliot asked awkwardly.

"um…back I guess or waist… I don't know I never made a plan how to make out before it" Olivia said laughing, they both laughed and felt a little more comfortable.

"ok, back, ok, you can put your hands around my neck I guess" Elliot said awkwardly knowing that they had to do it before tonight.

"ok,…so lets just get this over with" Olivia said trying to do this so she can go home. Elliot nodded and walked over to her. He put his hands on her waist, she closed her eyes and put her hands around his neck and moved closer and then kissed him. They stood there kissing for about a minute until they stopped.

"ok, I guess that was practicing" Olivia said as she moved a step back. Elliot just nodded and said nothing.

"should I take you home?" Elliot asked as he wiped his lip. Olivia nodded and went into the car. Neither said anything as he drove the car. When he finally got to Olivia's apartment he stopped the car.

"I guess Il pick you up later" Elliot said feeling uncomfortable but trying not to show it with a smirk.

"yea, Il see you later" Olivia said smiling also feeling weird about the kiss earlier.

James showed up at Casey's apartment for their date to the movies around 6.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked as she opened the door.

"yea, let me just grab my purse" She answered smiling. She took her purse from the table behind her and then locked her door.

"so what are we going to see?" She asked as they walked down her stairs.

"what ever you want, I'm up for anything" He answered as he opened the door to her building for her.

"thanks. well I have no idea, so I guess will just see when we get there" She said as he opened the door to his car.

"good deal" He said smiling.

They came out of the movie theater around 8.

"movie wasn't bad" She said holding his hand.

"Il tell you when I get a chance to watch it" He said smiling. She looked at him and smiled.

"want to get dinner?" She asked smiling.

"I would love to, but I have to go meet Elliot and Olivia for the whole undercover thing" He said as they walked over to his car.

"now?"

"yea, it starts at 10 so were meeting at 9"

"oh, ok, well call me tomorrow, ok?" She said disappointed that he couldn't hang out with her.

"you can bet on that" He said and smiled.

Elliot and Olivia were there and waiting for him, it was already 9:20. James pulled in with his car.

"you're late" Elliot yelled out as James came out of the car.

"I'm sure you guys found something to occupy yourself with," James said smiling. They both just starred at him.

"no jokes tonight, ok, sorry I'm late, I was on a date" James said smiling.

"with who?" Olivia asked with smirk.

"I'm a gentleman, I don't kiss and tell" James said smiling.

"alright whatever, do we go now?" Elliot asked.

"yea, hopefully you guys had time to practice" James said laughing and got in his car.

"his such a punk" Elliot said in a low voice as he opened the door.

"relax" Olivia answered also in a low voice opening her car door.

"heard that, Elliot, and by the way Olivia you look good" James said smiling and then drove off. Elliot rolled his eyes, Olivia smiled.

They got at the place were the races happened at 9:55. There were cars everywhere, and people making out on every corner, some were making out in the cars.

"wow this like a outside party" Elliot said as they pulled over and parked their car. James pulled over next to them and got out. They got out and stood by him.

"Johnny, you racing tonight?" A guy asked as he looked at James.

"no, probably not, Il see, hey this is my brother Matt, and his girlfriend Erica" James said as the guy came over and looked at Elliot car.

"damn, how much horse power?" The guy asked touching the car.

"350, its my baby, unless she's around" Elliot said smiling and putting his around Olivia. Olivia smiled and put her arm around Elliot's waist. James was impressed at how quickly they caught on.

"Hey Johnny, how are you?" A beautiful blonde came over by James and put her hand on his chest.

"Hey Johnny, you didn't forget about me did you?" A brunette came on the other side of James and put her hand on his chest.

"of course I didn't, Jessica, and I'm better now, Brittany. How are you ladies doing tonight." James said smiling and putting an arm around their shoulder and walked them to his car and sat on the hood. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and gave each other a smirk.

"so you up for some fun tonight?" Jessica whispered and put her hand on his thigh.

"maybe, double the fun" Brittany whispered and put her hand on his other thigh.

"oh, ladies slow down, the night just began, so Matt how's the car running?" James said looking at Elliot pleading for someone to say something. Olivia was the first to catch on, so she walked over to James and sat on his lap and put her hands around his neck.

"His taken ladies" Olivia said and looked at the girls.

"why does she get both of the cuties" Jessica mumbled and got up. Brittany winked at Elliot and followed at Jessica.

"Thank you" James said in a low voice.

"No Problem," Olivia said in a low voice smiling and got up from his lap.

"I'm going to go hang around," James said to them, hinting that he was going to find out what he can. They just nodded and started looking around for their guy.

A couple of minutes passed by, James was talking to someone trying to find out who was there tonight, but some one screamed out "fight!" and everyone ran over to where James knew Elliot parked his car. He ran over and saw Elliot hitting a guy someone jumped on Elliot, he looked up at Olivia, she looked at him, and he slowly shook his head for her not to do anything.

James jumped in the fight and pulled the guy off of Elliot, but as he fell back with the guy, someone kicked James in the rib cage, James spit out blood and hit the guy who kicked him and slammed his head against the closest car.

Some guys grabbed Elliot and the guy he was fighting with and pulled them apart. James was lying on the ground holding his ribs and moaning.

They grabbed the guy who was fighting and pulled him away. Elliot wiped the blood from his lip and kneeled next to James, Olivia followed him and kneeled on the other side.

"are you ok?" Elliot asked.

"damn, no, but lets find your guy so I can go to the hospital" James groaned in a low voice so only they could hear him.

"maybe we should get you to the hospital now, you might have a broken rib" Olivia said watching him spit out more blood.

"yea, I probably do, but lets get this shit over with" James groaned as he wiped blood from his lip and slowly sat up and leaned on the car behind him.

"Here get some water" Elliot said as he gave a bottle of water to James.

"thanks" James said weakly and put the water in his mouth and spat out the bloody water.

"Elliot go and pull out a roll of gauze from my trunk." James said well his hands were around his chest. Elliot got it and handed it to James

"Put this around my rib cage, tight, so I don't damage it even more." James said handing it to Olivia. He lifted up his shirt and she wrapped it around his rib cage location.

"ok, thanks" James said and then slowly got up.

"Guys I found him" Elliot said in a low voice.

"Olivia go flirt with him" James said. Olivia looked at him.

"what?"

"yea, he will smell us out for cops, why don't you talk to him first, will keep an eye on you the whole time" Elliot said. Olivia let out a deep breath.

"fine" She said and walked over the perp.

"Elliot open the hood and pretend were looking at it." James said. Elliot opened it and stood by the open hood, James on the other side of the hood, both of them keeping an eye on Olivia.

After 5 minutes of talking to him, she came back toward them.

"he wanted to take me to his place, said that's were he take's his special girls, probably where he committed the rapes" Olivia said as she looked at the hood with them.

"ok, let me talk to him, in the mean while you need to make out or something cause these people are wondering why you haven't made out yet" James said and walked away. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"lets get this over with" Olivia said as she walked over to Elliot and before he could say something she started kissing him.

James was walking over to the perp he turned around and saw Elliot and Olivia making out, he smiled.

"hey man, who was that hot piece of ass you were just talking to?" James said to the perp as he turned on the voice recorder in his pocket.

"name is Erica, she sure as hell had a sweet ass." The perp said.

"sure did, you going to bang her or what?" James said.

"hell yea, take her back to my place and bang her all night"

"If I didn't live with my girlfriend I would too, you lucky enough to live alone?" James said hoping he would say something they could use against him.

"hell yea, all alone, I can take any bitch and bang her when I want" The perp said with a small smile.

"didn't you win that contest at that concert that night, I swear it was you" James said so the perp would say more.

"yea, were you the one that got in the fight?" The perp asked.

"yea, I'm Johnny" James said and shook the perp's hand.

"cool Johnny, I'm Bobby" The perp said and shook his hand.

"so that sexy bitch, she with you or what?" James asked.

"no, but she will be by tonight, if you know what I mean" Bobby said winking.

"no, I don't, I think that fight took something out of me" James said smiling.

"girls love it when you surprise them with sex," Bobby said in a low voice.

"right, when its not fully consented its hot" James said smiling and looked at Olivia and Elliot who were still making out.

"hell yea, when they don't know its coming, its like foreplay for them but when they get it, their happy" Bobby said smiling James wanted to beat the crap out of him. But just smiled.

"That's good advice, Il keep that in mind, Bobby, but it looks like Erica with the sweet ass is already having fun" James said and then pointed at Olivia. Bobby turned around and saw her kissing Elliot.

"damn bitch, but there's more sweet asses to go around tonight, most of these bitches are sluts so its not so fun but Il find one," Bobby said and turned around to look at the girls standing by there cars. After he said that James knew he was going to try it tonight.

"well have fun, Bobby" James said and patted him on the shoulder and walked to Elliot and Olivia when they saw him they stopped kissing.

"his going to do it tonight, you guys need to go and call for back up and pick this guy up before he tries it" James said in a low voice.

"how do you know his going to do it tonight?" Elliot asked.

"I have it on tape, when he saw Liv kissing you, he flat out told me that he was going to find someone else, I don't have time to explain, go now, and Il keep my eye on him." James said looking at them.

"what do you mean find someone else? You mean, I was his choice?" Olivia asked looking at James.

"yes, who knew kissing Elliot was going to save you, now go get back up and you guys cant show up cause if you show up in badge's you'll blow my cover, now go" James said. Elliot and Olivia got in their car and drove off.

Ten minutes later a whole unit of police drove in, some to arrest Bobby, some just to arrest the street racers. Every street racer ran to their cars, Bobby started running but Fin ran out of the car and grabbed him. A uniformed officer grabbed James and slammed him against a car, James screamed after his rib's hit the car.

"no, his…" Fin started to say but stopped when he saw James shake his head so he wouldn't get his cover blown.

"don't hurt him so the little punk doesn't press charges against us" Fin said and got in the seat next to John and drove off to the precinct with Bobby in the back seat.

James arrived at a police station with handcuffs on at 3 in the morning. He sat there and couldn't get bailed on saying he was FBI cause there was other street racers around.

He finally showed up at the SVU precinct at 7 in the morning.

"what happened to you?" Olivia asked as he came in with a cut on his eye.

"called an officer a pig and got hit, there was street racers around so I had to act like Johnny" James said holding his chest.

"ouch, did you go to the hospital yet?" Olivia asked.

"no, came to drop off the tape and then I'm going to go checked out" He said handing her the tape to Olivia.

"hey, Griffin what happened, Fin told us you got arrested." Elliot said coming out of the interrogation room.

"yea, got arrested and got punched by a uniform and got slammed against a car" James said smiling.

"that sucks, but thanks for the help" Elliot said shaking his hand.

"yea no problem and Liv when you listen to that tape what ever I said wasn't me it was Johnny" James said smiling.

"good Il keep that in mind" Olivia said smiling.

"hey street racer" Fin said and grabbed James around the neck.

"don't do that I have a broken rib" James groaned and held his chest.

"oh sorry, no wonder you screamed when the uniform slammed you against the car, that was funny" Fin said with a smirk.

"I'm glad my misery can amuse you, you stupid son of a bitch" James said smiling.

"you want anything else broken with that rib?" Fin said smiling as he punched his fist into his hand.

"funny. If you guys need anything call me, it was nice meeting all of you, now I need to go to the hospital and get some sleep" James said and started walking toward the door.

"Hey James" Wong said as he passed by him.

"hey doc" James moaned and walked out.

"you guys know each other?" Elliot asked.

"yea, he works one floor above me, well that's his unit but his hardly ever there and when he is you know his there cause you can hear his lieutenant yell at him for the way he is dressed" Wong said smiling. Everyone smiled.

James was sleeping on his couch at 5 in the afternoon only in his boxers when a knock on the door woke him up.

"what?" He groaned as he got up from the couch to open the door.

"I'm I interrupting something?" Casey asked smiling as she looked at him in his boxers.

"you wont be able to interrupt anything for 6 to 8 weeks" He said smiling.

"they told me you had to go to the hospital, what happened?" She asked as she gave him a kiss and went inside.

"I have a broken rib and the rib scratched my lung, and the worst part is the doctor said no sex for 8 weeks" James said smiling as he followed her.

"that's ok you weren't going to get any anytime soon" She said smiling.

"well that's great motivation to get better soon" He said laughing and pulled on his jeans.

"I know, that's why I didn't become a nurse, how long you have to wear that Gauze?" She asked smiling.

"for a couple of weeks until the rib starts to heal" He said and then grabbed his shirt.

"a little help here" He said trying to put on his shirt. She laughed and got up to help him.

"I never thought I ask a girl to help me put clothes on, it's always the opposite" He said laughing as she pulled his shirt on for him. She smiled and pulled down his shirt.

"thanks" He said and gave her a kiss.

"what's on TV?" She asked and sat on his couch.

"I have no idea, probably some movies" He said and lay down and put his head on her lap. She stroked his hair as they watched a movie together.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months later…

"There's our guy" Elliot said to Olivia as they saw their suspect.

"Lets get him" Olivia said as they slowly started approaching their suspect. He looked at them and started running. "Get the car!" Olivia told Elliot as she started chasing the suspect; Elliot jumped in their squad car and started driving toward the perp.

The perp got in a car and took off, Elliot started going full speed to catch him.

"Liv get in!" Someone yelled. Olivia looked up and saw James with his street-racing car. She quickly got in his car and James drove toward the car that Elliot was chasing.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked as she put on her seat belt.

"In the neighborhood and saw you guys so thought I give you a hand" James answered as he shifted in second gear.

"Wow, Wow, watch out!" Olivia yelled as James dodged a car.

"Relax. So seen any good movies lately?" James asked smiling as he drove around more cars.

"Shut up and pay attention to the road," Olivia said smiling as she griped on her seat belt as he switched to 3rd gear.

"Give me your badge" James said, Olivia took off her badge and handed to him. James opened the window and flashed it as he passed by a police car and gave it back to her.

"Is that how you get out of tickets?" Olivia asked smiling as she clipped her badge back.

"Its my dirty little secret…oh shit" Josh yelled out smiling as he almost hit a car.

"You are going to get us killed" Olivia said as she gripped to her seat.

"Don't jinx us, Casey will kill you for getting me into this mess" James said smiling.

"You two are still dating?"

"Yup. Let me get your phone" James said. Olivia gave him her phone. He flipped it open and dialed a number as he drove with one hand.

"Hey Peterson, its James, I need a favor…yea…transfer the GPS to my computer for license plate 152H4…thanks" James said and closed the phone and gave it back to Olivia.

"Car James, Car!" Olivia yelled as he dodged another car.

"Isn't this like adrenaline rush?" James asked smiling and looking over at her.

"Road Griffin" Olivia said smiling and pointing to the road. He smiled and looked back to the road. He opened a small screen he had by his hand rest and looked at a map.

"Call your boyfriend…I mean your partner and tell him to cut through the alley on 24th and then appear behind the target" James said smiling as he drove with one hand and typed on the computer with his other hand. Olivia just looked at him.

"He is not my boyfriend" Olivia said staring at him as she opened her phone.

"Sure whatever you say" James said smiling and nodding.

"Hey its me…I'm fine… I'm with Griffin …Cut through the alley on 24th and appear behind the perp again…yea were right behind you" Olivia said and closed her phone. "Were not dating, why would you think that?" Olivia asked looking at James again.

"I have my reasons, I have been around a lot of precincts and a lot of partners, I know these things," James said as he turned in an alley and drove faster.

"Well you don't know everything cause it's not true, its against the rules to date your partner" Olivia said as James drove out to the street again and appeared right in front of the perps car.

"Right. So unofficially are your dating? Hold on" James said as he put his arm in front of Olivia's body and pressed on the brakes. The perp's car hit into James's and stopped completely. James, Olivia and Elliot got of their car and walked over to the perp.

"You wrecked my car!" The perp yelled and holding his head where he hit it.

"Don't run from the cops and that wont happen," Elliot said putting on the handcuffs on him and dragging him toward the squad car.

"My poor car" James whined as he kneeled down to look at the back of his car that was completely damaged.

"Kiss it and make it better" Olivia teased smiling.

"I will. The bureau will pay for it anyway. So you never answered me unofficially," James said smiling as he got up from the ground and looked at Olivia.

"Unofficially yes. Officially no." Olivia answered smiling and walking to her squad car. James just smiled and got in his car and turned it around so he was right next to their squad car.

"So my plan worked" James said smiling and drove off before either one could say anything.

The next day Elliot and Olivia got back from talking to a witness. Fin and John were sitting at their desks talking.

"Benson, Stabler, office now!" Cragen yelled as he opened his office door. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and went into the office.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as she saw a tall man and James standing there. Elliot closed the door behind him.

"This is Assistant Director Bridges, from the FBI" Cragen said pointing to the man.

"Nice to meet you," Elliot said shaking hands with the man and glancing at James who for the first time since they met was wearing a suit.

"Detectives I believe you know my agent, James Griffin" The man said pointing to James.

"Yes we do, what's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Three months ago when he worked with you two, he did something that was against the rules," Bridges said glaring at James who was staring at the ceiling trying to avoid his boss's look. "Griffin not the time to act like a smart ass!" Bridges yelled. James quickly looked at him and tried to hide his smile.

"What did he do against the rules?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow at James.

"James would you like to tell them?" Bridges said staring at James. James chuckled and quickly tried to hide it.

"Um…when I worked with you, I wasn't supposed to tell you two you had to make out, I wasn't allowed to do that unless I got permission from your captain, which I didn't" James said trying to hide his smirk.

"Last year this became a policy at our unit, since undercover partners kissed, it became more then after they got out, and we were blamed for having to switch a lot of intimate partners" Bridges explained. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and then quickly looked away.

"Well sorry for playing match maker" James said sarcastically under his breath and smiled. Bridges just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Captain I hope we can put this behind us and not mention it to the bureau" Bridges said shaking hands with Cragen.

"Of course. My detectives are not involved so there wasn't any damage done by his mistake " Cragen said shaking his hand.

"So do I get that concert assignment I asked for?" James asked quickly trying to change the subject for Olivia and Elliot's sake.

"No. You are suspended for a week without pay. Lets go" Bridges said opening the door to the office.

"C'mon uncle Marty… I mean sir" James said quickly.

"You two are related?" Olivia asked smirking.

"Unfortunately yes. He is my sisters son" Bridges said and pushed James out of the office.

"Jerk. I wanted that assignment more then Kennedy" James said as he straightened his tie. Bridges looked at him. "The jerk thing was relative like, not boss like," James said quickly and walked over to Fin.

"Well detectives thank you for understanding and I'm sorry for the inconvenience of my agent" Bridges said shaking hands with Olivia and Elliot.

"How the hell do you wear these ties?" James complained as he pulled down his tie and talked to Fin.

"Just wear it man, don't act like a 7 year old" Fin said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I miss my band shirts and my converse" James said as he sat on his desk. Casey walked in and was looking at papers and didn't even look up. James jumped off the desk and went in front of her so she would bump into him. "I'm sorry pretty lady my fault" James said in a fake British accent. Casey looked up and smiled.

"I never seen you in a suit, super weird and you look kind of cute" Casey said smiling and pulling up his tie for him.

"Yea but I don't like ties, but I just got suspended so I won't have to wear it for a week" James said smiling.

"Why did you get suspend?" Casey asked as she walked over to get coffee. James followed.

"I'll tell you at dinner tonight" James said smiling.

"9 'clock?" Casey asked smiling.

"My place, I'll cook" James said smiling.

"You got it" Casey said smiling and sipped on her coffee. James looked at her and just smiled.

"James, lets go" Bridges said walking toward the door.

"Coming, bye everyone, bye Casey" James said smiling and winked at Casey and followed Bridges out the door of the bullpen.

"What happened?" Fin asked as Olivia and Elliot sat at their desks.

"Nothing" Elliot said not wanting to tell the truth cause he knew they would make fun of them for listening to James and kissing.

"C'mon tell us," John pleaded.

"Nothing" Olivia said and looked a file. John and Fin shrugged and went back to work. Elliot wrote something on a piece of paper and put it on Olivia's side of the desk.

She took it and read it _Dinner tonight?_ She smiled and wrote back and put it on his side.

He smiled and took the paper and read _Of course, my place like usual. _He smiled and started doing paper work. She smiled and started doing her paper work. Both of them glad that they were still going to stay partners.

The End

A/N: Wasn't meant to be EO but it happened, please leave reviews!


End file.
